


Do I Need A Reason

by amberraven



Category: Bleach
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberraven/pseuds/amberraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto were assigned in the human world to track down hollows and help out lost souls. This particular nightshift needed a special approach to keep them both awake. And later they'll learn something about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Curious Thought

The cold midnight breeze soothingly touched Rangiku Matsumoto’s skin. The silence just added to the enticing spell to fall asleep. Rangiku couldn’t resist anymore and she gave out a loud yawn. Her partner, Gin Ichimaru looked at her, with his usual grinning self. She’ll be with him until their respective posts and teams have been formalized. For now, they’re here in the human world, looking after the area assigned to them, 24/7. And working at night seems to be more challenging than working in day time.

‘Damn… I’m bored.’ Rangiku thought.

The problem with working in grave shift was the dead time. Once the hollows and lost souls have been taken care of, there wasn’t much to do. Gin wasn’t the talkative type but maybe she can try to have him at least to speak.

“Gin…” Rangiku asked. “Why do they call it a blowjob when you don’t really blow it?”

Gin Ichimaru looked at her. In his mind, he was a bit surprised on the bluntness of his partner. He grinned in amusement that Rangiku looked like she was waiting his answer. When Gin didn’t give a reply, the female shinigami sighed and expounded on her idea.

“I mean it’s more of sucking. Not that I had done it but that’s what I read.” she said.

Gin was still very quiet. He just gave her one look before his eyes wondered back on their surroundings for any suspicious activity. Matsumoto was feeling really bored and needed some movement or else she’ll fall asleep while on-duty. She decided she’ll stroll around their post.

Just a few steps away from Gin, Rangiku heard her friend who was coughing badly. She saw him trying to suppress the sound that he was making. It made Gin dip his head slightly downward to the ground while his other hand held his stomach.

“Gin!” Rangiku called out as she came to his aid. She tried to make Gin face her.

When the white-haired shinigami couldn’t contain any longer, he faced Rangiku and he finally let out a loud laugh that it split the silence around them.

“Hey!” Rangiku said in defensive mode as she is confused by Gin’s actions. Indeed her friend is weird.

Gin laughed. “You should have warned me…” Gin tried to suppress his laughter again. “You’re being weird.”

“Well, I thought you are one, too.” Rangiku replied.

Gin couldn’t believe that Rangiku would initiate such topic. Sure, his friend is infamous as she couldn’t tuck her assets in her uniform and she was a heavy sake drinker too. But she wasn’t the type to openly discuss sex.

“Why do you want to know?” Gin asked, maybe he would have a better judgment on his partner’s interesting predicament.

“I’m just plain curious. I’m a virgin.” Rangiku declared truthfully to her friend.

“And that makes me the luckiest guy here, eh?” Gin said while grinning. “I might post this at the men’s locker rooms tomorrow. Virgin female shinigami wants to know you _orally_.”

“So what you’re saying is hands-on experience would be better?” she looked serious that he didn’t dare to laugh again.

Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable that he only managed to reply. “So to speak…”

Gin decided that he will now thread his reply carefully. He wondered what has gotten into Rangiku tonight. He does care for Rangiku and as much as he wanted to help her. This is Rangiku- she was and still his friend.

“Hm… you have a point. But I’m not looking just to get laid. I just need an instructor.” she said.

“This isn’t like something you can ask casually. Do you understand that?” Gin said.

“True.” She said in a contemplative tone. Gin thought that at least Rangiku still have some sense left.

“So, why don’t you help me? You and Aizen have quite a reputation.” Rangiku continued.

Gin would like to retract what he thought of Rangiku a while ago. She has clearly lost her mind.

“And where did you hear that?” he asked her.

“Shinigami Women’s club!” she answered proudly.

“Well, don’t believe everything you hear.” he replied.

“Fine.” She said in a huff. “If you will not do it, I’ll find someone who will. I’ll try to ask Aizen.”

The hollow locator crackled before Gin can give an answer. By instinct, the two shinigamis immediately went to the direction of a hollow. If only Rangiku knew that she managed to open up Gin’s eyes. Blue orbs were observing the female shinigami.

Once on the scene, it was an effortless attack on the hollow they spotted. Gin just stood there and watched Rangiku took the hollow down on her own. He was amused as he felt that Rangiku unleashed her frustration to her attacks. When the essence of the hollow went to nothingness, Rangiku looked at her partner and shook her head.

“I was praying there wouldn’t be any case on our side. I don’t like making reports and those clerical works.” she added. “I’d like to have more free time.”

“Be pre-occupied with work instead.” Gin suggested, his eyes now closed as he spoke to Rangiku. “I leave it all up to you then.” Then he turned his back and walked away.

“What!” Rangiku said and muttered something that they should take turns in making reports.

Gin ignored her complaints and left the scene. Hopefully, the clerical works will keep her busy. As for him, he couldn’t say the same for himself. He has a bad feeling he’d be thinking of nothing else for a long time.


	2. The Charade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangiku reminding Gin of her proposal last night.

Rangiku saw Gin walking in the hallway. She’s been looking for him after their shift from the human world. As usual, her friend has a habit of not telling anyone where he’s heading.

“Have you thought about my proposal to you?” she asked as she tries to follow Gin’s pace. The white-haired shinigami just continued walking and gave an uninterested reply.

“Hn, you’re really persistent about it.” he said.

“I don’t understand why you’re turning me down. We’re friends.” Rangiku said.

Gin has thought of their friendship too. Regardless of this opportunity for no-strings attached sex, something no guy in his right mind would turn it down; Rangiku is his dear friend. He stopped walking and faced Rangiku. No guy would certainly turn his friend down. Rangiku has lovely hair, blue eyes, full lips and her large chest. There were times that Gin admitted to himself he’s curious to see those assets without clothing.

“We’re friends.” Gin replied. He repeated what Rangiku said. It was an attempt to highlight the complexity of the situation. He had tried influencing her to reconsider it. But something in him wants to play with the idea as well. If he really doesn’t want it, he should have said NO right away. But here he is, talking to Rangiku and even enjoying her fragrance how it lingers around them. Gin knew how picky the other shinigami when it comes to the type of products and scents she uses on her body. And he appreciates how Rangiku chooses them very well.

Meanwhile, Rangiku was trying to digest what Gin answered. Aren’t friends should understand and help each other? Why does Gin keep on hinting that such set-up is hard to do? What makes it hard? They’ve known each other for a long time. Then slowly an idea came up. It made her laugh.

“Oh Gin, are you afraid that I’ll fall in love with you? You’re not my type.” Rangiku said.

“Me neither.” Gin’s reply came out like a reflex. That it made Rangiku reacted in a way Gin didn’t expect.

“Is that why you’re turning me down?” Rangiku asked.

“You should hear yourself. You sound crazy.” Gin said.

“I’m just being blunt.” Rangiku defended.

“You know there are risks.” Gin said to end the conversation.

There was silence between the two friends. Gin hoped that he was able to convince Rangiku to stop this… madness. Seeing the change in his friend’s composure, he decided to continue walking and leave her behind. He was relieved that his friend no longer pushed the idea to him.

Rangiku accepted defeat. There was no way that Gin would accept her idea. She already knew what to do. She has a Plan B.

“Guess I’m really going to look for Aizen now.” Rangiku declared and walked, opposite of Gin’s direction.

Gin stopped walking when he heard Rangiku’s declaration. And he’s not pleased about it. He went back and walked towards Rangiku and grabbed her wrist. Intense blue orbs met stubborn golden orbs.

“Don’t do it.” Gin said in a stern voice.

“Since you’re not helping me, I’m going to ask Aizen.” Rangiku said and tried to free her wrist from Gin’s grip.

“I’ll not allow him to drain your energy.” Gin said.

“It’s inevitable that we’ll wear each other out.” she snapped.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Why not ask Ouhana how many female shinigami got in a coma these past few months due to unidentified cause for low spiritual energy? And who were the last person they’re with.” Gin said and he finally let go of Rangiku’s wrist.

Rangiku wanted to taunt Gin but seeing him with his eyes open and hearing him imply something about Aizen, she knew her friend wasn’t making up stories. Rangiku wondered why Aizen need to feed on spiritual energy. Where would he use that extra energy? Rangiku cringed at the thought. It reminded her of how hollows need spiritual energy to corrupt spirits and shinigamis-alike.

“How come no one has reported it yet?” Rangiku asked. “And did those females managed to get out of their coma?”

“It’s just a temporary coma. They got back after 2 or 3days. But no one filed a report. That’ll mean no Aizen for everyone.”

Rangiku gasped. The victims’ energy was drained almost to the core – enough to cause a temporary coma. So there was some sense of truth when the members of the Women’s Shinigami Club claimed that Aizen can knock anyone down.

“What do you do now?” Gin asked.

“I don’t know. I want someone I can trust.” Rangiku started to feel low. Maybe it was a crazy idea.

Gin accomplished what he needed to do. He was able to stop Rangiku in approaching Aizen. With a deep sigh, he realized that the situation has changed. She’s so determined that he needs to protect her. Gin remembered a saying that a crazy person can affect a normal person to behave differently. He laughed to himself. Indeed, he’s crazy too. He had fooled Rangiku that he was uninterested with this sex instructor idea. But deep inside, he was really anticipating something like this would happen if he turned her down. He needed her to focus only on him. That she’ll feel she has no options.

Gin took one of Rangiku’s hand.

“You leave me no choice.” Gin said. “I’ll do it then.”

“What?!” Rangiku said in surprise. She was still analyzing the details that Gin has shared to her about Aizen. Then, she’ll hear Gin agreeing to become her instructor. She thought she was just hearing things.

“You heard me, ne?” he said.

As they continued walking together, Rangiku smiled that her plan worked. She doesn’t have any plans of going to Aizen. It was just a make-or-break act. It’s always been hard to determine what her friend is thinking. But she knew he’ll always be there for her.

“I guess there are no longer risks.” Rangiku teased. Her tone was very confident unlike a while ago.

Gin wanted to laugh. He thought he won this. But this was Rangiku’s plan all along. He fell for it. But he’s not complaining.


	3. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends always help each other no matter what. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with the timeline. And I haven’t been faithfully following Bleach due to work. My first attempt on lemon/lime.

No words were spoken as they walked along the hallway. It seemed they both knew what they want as they headed to a room which they knew hasn’t been occupied for some time. It was the room formerly used by the 12th captain who was sentenced to exile in the human world. When they opened it, they were pleased that the room still looked good.

Rangiku went inside first and edged slowly into the room. She was trying to control the shaking of her legs as she was very anxious of what about to happen.

“Do you think we’ll have such place when we become captains in the future?” Rangiku said to break the silence.

Gin was behind her but didn’t answer. After he agreed to Rangiku’s idea, whatever self-control he had has vanished into thin air especially when they came to the room.

“Gin!” Rangiku exclaimed.

She was surprised that her friend took the initiative to start things by driving her to the wall.

“Hm?” came Gin’s reply. His right hand was against the wall while the left lingered on Rangiku’s hip.

Rangiku breathed deeply before reminding her friend, “Please be gentle. You know it’s my first time.”

The blonde shinigami still managed to give a naughty smile to her friend. While, Gin returned it with an arrogant smirk. Then the two started kissing. It was slow at first but soon their mouths and tongues acted as if long-time lovers due to curiosity and desire blended together. Gin dragged his mouth from her and kissed his way along her jaw then moved to lavish the tender flesh below her ear.

Rangiku’s hands roamed from Gin’s neck then to his clothing. She grabbed the top part of Gin’s kimono. She needed to grab anything and get some support as her legs are getting wobbly from all the new sensations she’s experiencing.

While, Gin’s hands now moved to hold Rangiku’s waist and then started untying her obi from her back. Once it came undone, Gin only needed to slide the kimono pass Rangiku’s graceful shoulders until it hit the ground.


	4. Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting physical and it’s consensual.

Thoughts were already running wild between Gin and Rangiku. And it made Gin crazier that Rangiku wasn’t wearing any underwear. Whether it was intentional or not, it didn’t matter to him now. All he wanted was to feel Rangiku.

Gin would have done this much faster so there’ll be less emotional attachment. But he wanted to make sure that Rangiku will feel comfortable with everything that will happen with this… “instructional sex” as they view it.

Gin saw Rangiku with her eyes closed and gave out a soft moan while he caressed her body. Even with her eyes closed, Gin thought Rangiku looked amazing. He has always viewed Rangiku as beautiful. But this time, it felt different and much strong. He felt his temperature rising and took his hakama off.

Both were still standing and one of Gin’s knees gently nudged Rangiku’s thigh, urging her to part for him. He kissed her deeply and without warning, he drove inside her. He just couldn’t contain himself. Rangiku gave a loud yelp by the sudden intrusion. Gin has forgotten that this was Rangiku’s “first time”.

“I’m sorry.” Gin said.

Rangiku only managed to nod.  It was a silent confirmation for Gin to continue. With careful maneuvering and a little bit of teasing, Gin guided Rangiku and both moved to the floor.

Rangiku laid her back on the floor and Gin eased himself in entering. Rangiku gave a tiny yelp and moved her hands and grasped a handful of Gin’s hair. She pulled him towards her and kissed him intensely.

Thru her kisses and how her body was reacting to the sensations, Gin continued thrusting again. Rangiku felt an overwhelming boldness, she instinctively pulled Gin closer to her and met him thrust for thrust.

There was an indescribable feeling inside her. She yelled Gin’s name and with one final thrust, they both came together.

The sound of breathing can only be heard at the room. Gin moved to Rangiku’s side. He kissed her forehead then her lips. Then he cuddled her closer to him. Rarely that Gin opens his eyes and Rangiku was surprised that she got to see his eyes again.

They looked at each other’s eyes and acknowledged a heightened level of trust formed between them.


End file.
